


With Bones Like That

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Patrick Sharp gets handcuffed to a chair and receives a lap dance from Patrick Kane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Bones Like That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impertinence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/gifts).



"No, you'll see, it's a great idea," Kaner says. "Just sit down and put your hands behind your back."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Sharpy says, but for some reason, he sits down on Kaner's kitchen chair anyway.

"Hands behind your back," Kaner directs. He's messing around with something on the counter, with his back to Sharpy, so how does he even know? "Come on, man, it's going to be awesome. Am I ever wrong?"

"Yes," Sharpy says, in the interest of fairness. "Frequently." He puts his hands behind his back, though.

When Kaner turns around and sees, he gives Sharpy a brilliant smile. "See, I knew you'd come around," he says smugly. He steps behind Sharpy then, and Sharpy feels something cool and hears an ominous _click_.

"Oh my god, are those handcuffs?" Sharpy twists, trying to see over his shoulder. Shit, they are. At least they don't have leopard-print fur on them or anything. "Why am I in handcuffs?"

"Because," Kaner says, "I am going to give you a sexy lap dance." He sets his jaw like he expects there to be an argument.

"Oh," Sharpy says. That... certainly puts some things in perspective. "You, ah... you didn't actually have to restrain me to get me to agree to that."

Kaner blinks. "Oh," he says. "Good."

"Yeah," Sharpy says. He thought he'd been pretty obvious about that, actually. "So..." He rattles the cuffs. "Gonna let me out?"

"Nope." Kaner grins at him again. "I don't think I can trust you to keep your hands off the merchandise."

Sharpy grins back; he can't help it. "You're smarter than you look, I guess," he says. "Do I at least get to pick my song?"

"Definitely not. I have _moves_ planned." Kaner turns away again, doing something to his phone, and this time, Sharpy doesn't even try not to admire his ass. It's a really nice ass. If he plays his cards right, maybe he'll get his hands on it soon.

An unmistakable bass line starts up, and Sharpy laughs. "'Chelsea Dagger,' really?"

"What can I say? It always makes me think about scoring." Kaner bumps his hips to one side, then the other, with shockingly decent rhythm, then pulls his T-shirt off over his head and tosses it out of the way. 

Sharpy looks up at him through his lashes. "Not bad," he says. It's not like he hasn't seen Kaner shirtless before, but he's not going to turn down an opportunity to make him blush.

Gratifyingly, Kaner goes red; even more so, he takes a couple of steps forward and straddles Sharpy's thighs, bracing himself on the back of the chair as he lowers himself onto Sharpy's lap.

Sharpy gasps in spite of himself. It's both sexy-hot and furnace-hot, having Kaner's solid weight pressed against him, so close to his dick. Then Kaner starts to move for real, shaking his ass, dipping almost close enough to kiss and then pulling back again.

It's not like Sharpy's never been given a lap dance before, but it's definitely the first one he's had while handcuffed to a chair, and God, not being able to move his hands is driving him crazy. He can't even really use them for leverage, which would let him try to get some friction on his dick, but that isn't all he wants to do.

Kaner's mouthing the words to "Chelsea Dagger" now, like a dork, and Sharpy wants to run his thumb over his lower lip, maybe see if he'd suck on it a little. He wants to grab two handfuls of Kaner's ass and pull him in, press their hips together, rub off like that like teenagers. He wants --

"Yeah, fuck, all of that," Kaner says, breath catching, and Sharpy realizes he's been saying this shit out loud.

"I can't," he points out. "You're calling the shots, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Kaner says. "I'm going to kiss you now, okay?" He doesn't wait for an answer, just dives in, and Christ, it's not like Sharpy's going to argue with Kaner's tongue sliding against his, Kaner's teeth nipping at his lower lip, Kaner's fingers clutching at his hair to get his head angled where he wants it.

When Kaner pulls back, Sharpy's all set to say something witty, but all that comes out is a helpless sort of whine. Kaner looks incredibly pleased with himself.

"I can't decide," he says. "Do I let you out so you can do what you were talking about, or do I blow you like this?"

"Ungh," Sharpy says eloquently. "Yes."

And Kaner goes for his fly, then says, "Lift up," and drags his slacks and boxer briefs down to his ankles. Sharpy sucks in air through his teeth and flexes his wrists against the cuffs at the sudden coolness on his dick, and Kaner gets down on his knees.

"Nice," Kaner says. "I like this view." He nudges Sharpy's thighs apart a little more and sucks the head of his dick into his mouth.

Sharpy gulps. "Mine's not so bad either," he says, watching Kaner's lips stretch around him, sliding down warm and wet and perfect. "God, you really -- don't suck at this."

Kaner winks, and Sharpy starts to laugh, because, really? But then Kaner does something incredible with his tongue, so it comes out more like a moan instead. That seems to be cool with Kaner, though, who just continues to suck Sharpy's dick like it's all he wants to do.

Then he pulls off, wipes the shine from his lips with the back of his hand, and undoes his own pants. Sharpy wonders, through his sex haze, what's going to happen next -- is Kaner going to ride him? Because he'd be on board, pun definitely intended -- but no, Kaner's just pulling out his dick, getting a hand on it as he sucks Sharpy's down again.

"I could help you with that," Sharpy points out, "if I weren't _handcuffed_ ," and Kaner hums a laugh around his dick, which is just really not fair. He's jerking off hard and fast, like blowing Sharpy is just so goddamn hot he can't resist touching himself. It's -- fuck -- really nice to watch.

Kaner closes his eyes, and fuck, is he coming? Sharpy groans, feeling Kaner swallow around him and watching Kaner come all over his own hand, and says, "Kaner, I'm going to come." Fuck, _fuck_ , Kaner doesn't go anywhere, just swallows it down and keeps sucking until Sharpy's soft.

"Jesus, that was hot," Kaner says, when he finally pulls off. His mouth is red and swollen, and Sharpy can't take his eyes off it.

"My thoughts exactly," Sharpy says, and Kaner grins. "So, are you going to let me out now?"

Kaner digs into his pocket, and the grin slides off his face. "Uh..."

"Kaner," Sharpy says. "You are not telling me you lost the keys."

"Okay," Kaner says. "I'm not."

" _Kaner._ "

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from "chelsea dagger," of course.


End file.
